The present invention is based on the problem of indicating an improved or at least different embodiment of a thermoelectric module, which in particular is distinguished by an expanded usable temperature range.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subject of the independent claim. Advantageous further developments are the subject of the dependent subclaims.